The present invention relates to testing of a telecommunication network, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of load testing where the load test is divided into several test phases with associated groups of functionalities.
There is a known load testing apparatus where all users are provided with the full scope of functions for the load test regardless of the previous knowledge of the user. This has often led to erroneous operations. Since some load tests run for weeks and even months, an inadvertent alteration of a load test parameter may not be detected, leading to an enormous loss of time and cost expenditure. To avoid this problem an extensive learning and training program has been presented to users. However this limits the circle of potential users, increases the lead time due to training requirements in the case of changes or supplements to the user interface and entails high expenditure of cost and time for the user learning and training programs.
What is desired is a load testing apparatus and method that reduces the scope of user learning and training efforts and, thus, reduces erroneous operations.